1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automotive control units and in particular to an automotive control unit having a plurality of connectors for connecting with a device to be controlled and other devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the downsizing and reduction in cost of automobiles per se, an automotive control unit is often attached directly to a device to be controlled. Further, development of coordinated control with other devices or the overall automobile has been in progress. For these reasons, the automotive control unit needs to have, in a state of direct connection with the device to be controlled, the following functions: a connection through a plurality of connectors between control units which allows the control unit to take in, from other control unit, information necessary for the device to be controlled; and a connection through a plurality of connectors which allows for associating the information taken with other devices.
The automotive control unit needs to able to firmly hold a first connector which is directly inserted into the device to be controlled; and have a second connector for connecting with other devices. In addition, to ensure a durable watertight structure for a severe environment and the higher connecting reliability for the connector portions, it is necessary to configure the automotive control unit so as not to impose the burdens on a control board provided in the automotive control unit, and connecting portions between the control board and the connectors. The automotive control unit that meets the above requirements, can be assembled, and is low in cost, is demanded.
Known examples of a connector securing mechanism include a method in which a connector is held and secured along with a housing and a board by means of a screw (see JP-2010-81669-A) and a method in which a structure for holding a connector is separately provided (see JP-2009-43606-A).